La vie de Mukuro Rokudo:
by Mayu-Yushikuni
Summary: La vie de Mukuro Rokudo est un enfer, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un certain châtain. MukuroxTsuna.


La vie de Mukuro Rokudo :

Mukuro Rokudo était né un très beau et chaud vendredi, le 9 juin 1989 au manoir de la Famille Estraneo. La famille Rokudo était liée depuis plusieurs générations à cette Famille, jamais ils n'avaient trahi la Famille Estraneo, Mukuro allait être le premier. Sept ans plus tard en 1995 Mukuro commença à se souvenir de ses six autres vies, il s'était réincarné six fois et il était à sa septième vie.

Quelques mois plus tard une guerre éclata au sein de la mafia, toutes les Familles s'étaient ligués contre la leur. Pourquoi ? Parce que leur Famille a créé la balle de la possession, ils l'avaient créé pour combler la différence de puissance entre les Familles possédant des balles spéciales. Comme la Famille Vongola et sa balle de dernière volonté, qui leur permettait d'avoir une force extraordinaire, ou la Famille Tomaso et leur balle du cafard, la personne qui se fait toucher par cette balle rumine des idées noires et les personnes la prenne en pitié évidement dans la mafia ça ne fonctionne pas. Leur balle de possession permet de posséder les personnes et de l'obliger à s'attaquer aux personnes qui avant était leurs alliés.

C'est cela qui fit le plus peur aux mafieux, pour eux la Famille est plus importante que tout. Tuer les membres d'autres Familles ne posent aucun problème mais tuer les membres de sa propre famille devient toute de suite plus difficile. C'est pour une quête de puissance que la Famille Estraneo se mit à dos toute la mafia italienne. D'abord la balle fut interdite puis la moitié de la Famille mourut dans une guerre. Le monde de la mafia n'est pas tendre...

Le reste de la Famille réclamait vengeance, leur parrain et ses lieutenants faisaient partit des morts. Alors les adultes utilisèrent les enfants pour faire de nouvelles et puissantes armes. L'enfer débuta pour les enfants de la Famille, et pour d'autre enfant qui se firent enlevé. Pendant plusieurs mois les enfants restèrent dans les cachots, mal nourris, ils dormaient à peine, et si jamais ils réussissaient à s'endormir c'était pour faire d'horribles cauchemar. Leur journée n'était que cris, douleur, peur, test, expériences, attentes inquiétantes...

Comme tous les "rats de laboratoire", parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus, on ne les considérait même plus comme des êtres humains juste des rats. Comme tous ces enfants souffrant nuit et jour Mukuro en avait marre, il avait été trahi par sa Famille et ses parents, eux aussi voulaient revoir leur Famille puissante peu importe les sacrifices. Mais contrairement aux autres "rats" il avait le pouvoir de leur faire payer. Et il allait se réjouir de leur faire payer toutes ces souffrances ! Ces mêmes souffrances qui avait réveillé ces anciennes vies, tous les soirs il rêvait d'elles, il réapprenait à se servir de ces pouvoirs.

Un jour il décida de passer à l'attaque, il se réveilla après un cauchemar, il connaissait toutes ces vies donc les cauchemars revenaient. Il se réveilla en se disant "aujourd'hui ils souffriront". Aujourd'hui il était le premier à passer pour les expériences, au lieu de s'asseoir sur le lit, il déploya son pouvoir. Tout le monde fut sonné, les scientifiques furent les premiers à sortir de leurs étonnant et le regardèrent avidement. Ils devaient sûrement chercher un moyen de se servir de SES pouvoirs. Et il attaqua tout le monde adulte comme enfants, adultes pour toutes ces souffrances et enfants pour tout leur pleures et leurs plaintes. Seul deux personnes ne se furent pas tuer, ils ne s'étaient jamais plaint, ils n'avaient pleuré certes ils avaient crié de douleur mais ils méritaient de vivre.

Ken et Chikusa, c'étaient leur prénom, observèrent sans aucun sentiment les personnes devenir folles, ou se faire dévorer par des monstres, autour d'eux. A part eux la seule personne à ne pas être touché fut un garçon au cheveux bleu, avec un épi bizarre, et aux yeux vairon bleu et rouge. Dans l'œil rouge brillait des signes bizarre, ils ne firent pas attention à ce détails et ce jour-là ils se jurèrent de suivre partout le garçon qui rigolait avec un rire dément face à la mort des autres. Ils décidèrent de partir avant que les autres Familles arrivent, Ken récupéra ses "cartouches" les scientifiques avaient réussi à le transformé en arme. Chikusa récupéra des yoyos, alors que Mukuro récupéra un trident.

Malheureusement leur promesse de toujours rester ensemble fut briser, chacun fut envoyé dans une Famille différentes. Mais ils firent tout pour se retrouver, quitte à se faire virer de leur nouvelle Famille. Mukuro en profita pour s'amuser, il utilisa les balles de possession de son ancienne Famille pour contrôler un membre de sa nouvelle Famille nommé Lancha. Il utilisa Lancha pour tuer toute la Famille, et il se fit arrêter. En prison il retrouva Ken et Chikusa, il organisa l'évasion et tua tous les gardes de la prison. Un petit groupe s'était échappé avec eux, il en devint le chef.

Il décida d'aller au Japon pour posséder Tsunayoshi Sawada futur 10ème parrain de la Famille Vongola, la Famille la plus influente de la mafia Italienne. Une fois qu'il contrôlera la mafia il pourra contrôler le monde ! Il entra au collège Koyuko et attaque les étudiants du collège Nanimori. Le meilleur combattant fut Hibari Kyoya le chef du comité de discipline de Nanimori, dommage que Shamal lui est donné une maladie un peu spéciale et que lui il soit au courant. Tsunayoshi arriva enfin à son repère et Mukuro observa les combats de loin. A aucun moment l'arcobaleno intervint dans les combats, Tsunayoshi aussi, c'était toujours ses amis qui se battait.

Il rencontra Tsuna dans la forêt et eu la confirmation que l'arcobaleno n'interviendra pas. Il retourna tranquillement à son repère et attendit, au bout d'une demi-heure Tsuna, Bianchi et l'arcobaleno arrivèrent. Futa blessa Bianchi, ce qui lui permettrait de posséder la femme plus tard, et Tsuna trouva les bons mots pour le sortir de la possession. De plus en plus intéressants le jeune Vongola.

Ils avaient commencé à se battre, il avait le dessus. Mais Hibari était venu se battre contre lui et le chef du comité de discipline du collège de Nanimori avait gagné. Kyoya s'était évanoui, lui s'était relevé et il s'était pris une balle de possession dans la tête. Il avait pu posséder Bianchi qui avait été blessé un peu plus tôt. Pendant qu'il utilisait le frère de la jeune femme, Tsuna le regardait bizarrement, il semblait avoir deviner mais n'en était pas sûr. Très intéressant, kufufu.

Il avait blessé le garçon aux dynamites, et avait pu le posséder et avait ensuite blessé Hibari mais le corps de ce dernier était trop endommagé pour être utilisé. A ce demandé comment il avait fait rien que pour tenir debout. Puis il avait repris son combat contre le jeune Vongola, le camarade reptile de l'arcobaleno donna des moufles et une balle pour aider le futur 10ème parrain Vongola. Ce dernier donna la balle à l'arcobaleno qui lui tira dessus. Comme lors du combat contre Lancha une flamme apparut sur le front du Vongola, les moufles se changèrent en gant et des flammes vinrent s'installer dessus. Mais contrairement au combat contre Lancha le Vongola semblait calme, moins effrayant.

Le Vongola fut beaucoup plus fort que la dernière fois et il perdit, une chaîne froide vient s'enrouler autour de son coup. Il entendit le Vongola protester mais trop faible il ne put pas intervenir, je souri vraiment trop naïf. Mais pour des gens comme lui sa naïveté est une bouffé d'air frais. Il retourna en prison mais ce fut pire.

La prison Vendicare gardé par les Vendices est la meilleure prison de la mafia. Jusqu'à présent personne n'a réussi à s'échapper. Il fut enfermé dans l'étage le plus sécurisé de la prison, et sa cellule ne ressemblait en rien à celle habituel. C'était un bocal rempli d'eau, on l'immergea à l'intérieur, déjà que dans l'étage il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, une fois dans l'eau il ne voyait. Il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir les ténèbres se resserrer et l'oppresser. Ils essayèrent de bloquer ses pouvoirs, essayer était le mot car ils n'y arrivèrent pas. On le brancha à des câbles pour le faire respirer et manger.

Il passa des jours, des semaines, des mois, il n'en savait rien, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Et ces geôliers ne vinrent surtout pas lui le jour où le temps qu'ils faisaient dehors. Il ne savait rien du monde extérieur, une guerre mondiale pourrait se déclarer il n'en saurait rien. Malgré toutes les sécurités il réussit à s'échapper avec Ken et Chikusa, il avait fini par vraiment apprécier les deux garçons. Et ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser dans cet enfer. Mais les Vendices les rattrapa, ils ne voulaient que lui alors il se fit attraper par les Vendices pour laisser ses deux camarades s'enfuirent.

Il retourna dans sa cellule sombre et froide. Les sécurités furent renforcées, il se sentit encore plus seul qu'avant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il laissa son esprit dériver hors de la prison, c'est là qu'il l'a rencontra. Chrome Dokuro qui a eu un accident, elle avait perdu des organes internes et seul la mort l'attendait. Il la sauva en créant de faux organes avec ses illusions, en échange il put la posséder. C'est comme ça qu'il retrouva ses deux camarades.

Et puis un jour il reçut la moitié de l'anneau Vongola du brouillard, un homme bizarre lui expliqua qu'il allait participer à une bataille entre La Varia et la 10ème génération. Cela voulait dire revoir Tsuna, bizarrement il se sentit heureux à cette idée. Mettant de côté le sentiment il accepta, il connaissait La Varia de nom et ça allait être intéressant de se battre contre eux.

Il se battit contre le gardien du brouillard adverse, il devait avouer qu'il était assez puissant, en même temps c'est un arcobaleno. Mais lui fut simplement plus fort et il le battit, ou du moins l'illusion de son adversaire. Le combat l'épuisa énormément et il ne refit pas surface.

Puis comme par miracle il atterrit dans le futur, et il était pourri. Déjà même 9 ans et 8 mois plus tard il se trouvait toujours à Vendicare, de plus Tsuna est mort. Bizarrement entre les deux la mort du Vongola semblait être la plus importante. Il aida Chrome contre le pervers à lunettes puis il se battit contre Byakuran. Et il perdu, ce type était très fort...

Quand il retourna dans le présent, il garda tous les souvenirs du futur et il sut qu'ils avaient réussi à changer le futur. Tsuna restera en vie, il utilisa Chrome pour aller voir le châtain et vérifier qu'il soit bien en vie. Il faut dire que son combat contre Byakuran avait été éprouvant, le nombre de fois où il l'avait cru mort. Quand il arriva devant Tsuna ce dernier le regarda surpris, il était seul pas l'arcobaleno aux alentours, ni ses amis.

"Mukuro ? Qu'est-ce que..." Tsuna ne continua pas sa phrase, Mukuro venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as fait peur, contre Byakuran."

"Ah, bon ? Toi aussi quand tu as arrêté de faire de faux organes pour Chrome. Je me suis demandé ce qui t'arrivait." Dit Tsuna en profitant de la proximité de Mukuro.

"Ne refait jamais ça, s'il te plaît."

"Je vais essayer, mais je semble doué pour me mettre dans des situations dangereuses." Rigola Tsuna, Mukuro prit le visage du futur boss entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Tsuna gêné détourna les yeux, il manqua le regard doux de Mukuro.

"Alors, je vais devoir te protéger..." Murmura Mukuro, Tsuna le regarda étonné. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le garçon aux cheveux bleu l'embrassa doucement. Tsuna répondit au baiser, quand ce dernier cessa il lui souriait.

"Je vais te faire sortir de prison..."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, deux semaines plus tard Mukuro sortit de Vendicare et rejoignit Tsuna. Pendant la première année de sa sortie il dut suivre des règles strictes mais après il fut tranquille. Et comme promit il protégea et ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, avec beaucoup de dispute dedans mais avec de la joie.

Voilà la vie de Mukuro, merdique au début mais un petit châtain fut là pour tout arranger.

Voilà un OS sur Mukuro, j'ai adoré l'écrire mais je me demande la fin elle est pas un peu trop… guimauve ? Dites-moi si vous voulez que j'en fasse d'autre comme ça, sur n'importe quel personnage du moment que j'ai de l'inspiration.


End file.
